Reactions
by melodyaku
Summary: What if Miraz hadn't tried to kill Caspian? What if Caspian still thought his uncle was a trustworthy man? Would he turn out just like him or would the gentle queen be able to save him from himself? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Bla Blah Blah I own nothing. Enjoy!**

We had come back to Narnia 2 week ago. We found Trumpkin shortly after discovering the ruins of Cair Paravel. Since then we have been on the march to get back to where Trumpkin lives if the other Narnians aren't there then will check some of the ancient spots. Trumpkin was caught by Telmarine scouts who were looking for invaders but instead found Narnians.

As we continued to walk Lucy would often stop saying something about going the wrong way, and Aslan. Eventually though we would get her walking again. Peter and the DLF would argue about direction though Edmund would remind Peter its been hundreds of years since we were here so things have changed.

Trumpkin had told us about the current ruler Miraz and how he apparently wasn't the rightful king but the last king died before his son was old enough to take the throne so Miraz ruled in his stead. According to Trumpkin Miraz,who had no children of his own yet, had convinced Caspian to let him rule even though Caspian was now a year older than Peter.

Finally we reached Trumpkin's old home where we found only a small note that said only two words "The How." Trumpkin immediately knew what this meant and we headed Northeast. For the most part we traveled at night since a good part of the way we would spend in open grasslands with nothing to hide us. When we reached the dancing lawn we found a similar note this one however had a hoof print from a fawn.

After nearly 3 days of traveling across the open grasslands we reached the grande How that sat atop the stone table. Immediately Peter jumped into war mode and at the first war meeting he and I bumped heads for one of the first times about strategy.

"We need to strike them before they strike us." Peter said in a very kingly tone to the crowd around us.

"Peter we have the advantage here." I replied earning me one of his classic Peter looks. "Think about it. If we look for a fight we will only get caught in some trap."

"We will have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added in getting an appreciative look from Peter.

"If the Telmarine's are smart they'll just wait and starve us out." Edmund added in.

"So its decided we attack Miraz's castle tomorrow night." Peter said and I only sighed realizing it was now pointless to was on his side.

We all got as much sleep as was possible before the raid on the castle. As we were all gearing up I heard Lucy yelling at someone. When I went to see what was happening I found her and Peter arguing about something.

"Its not fair Peter I want to fight!" Lucy yelled sitting down and pouting. He rolled his eyes and sat beside her.

"Lucy I need you to stay here and keep everyone in order. I don't need to be worrying about you during battle. I'll be worried enough with Ed and Su there." she gave him a defiant look before finally giving in and hugging him tightly.

"Peter, the troops are ready." I informed him. He stood up and kissed Lucy on the head before we headed out. Edmund, Peter, and I along with Trumpkin were flown into the castle gates by griffins. Edmund went to the top tower so he could signal the troops while Peter and I found an open window to climb in. Trumpkin went to the gatehouse to get it open.

As we climbed in the window Peter and I discovered what seemed to be a library. Sitting on the desk open was a book that at first I would have thought of as fiction but after looking at it closer I realized it was a Narnian history book. The page it was opened to had an illustration of Peter Edmund Lucy and me. "Peter look at this."

He came over to where I was and looked at the book before looking at me for confirmation. I nodded and he said "Looks like someone inside the castle has been feeling the need to brush up on us. How odd." We checked the library for any clue whose it was and found a small leather journal. All it said was P.C. Peter decided it may come in handy later and hooked it under his belt.

"Alright Susan, should we find Miraz or Prince Caspian first?" He asked me as we left the library.

"Let's find Miraz first. It seems to me the Prince is a victim in this situation." I responded and we headed down the hall eventually finding a large pair of doors that led into a bedchamber. Peter approached the bed cautiously. Lying there were two people who we assumed to be Miraz and his wife. Peter drew his sword quietly placing it on Miraz's neck carefully. Miraz woke with a slight start laughing up at Peter quietly.

"How may I help you?" he chuckled. Standing up slowly waking his wife in the process.

"Are you Miraz?" Peter asked keeping his sword steady.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Miraz responded and I noticed as his wife moved to grab a crossbow that sat above their bed. I drew an arrow aiming it at her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." I said and she sat back down in bed. "Enough fooling around lets get this over with Pete."

"Fine. Lord Miraz you are hearby relieved as well as any others who claim they are entitaled to rule here. The true kings and queens have returned." Peter said and Miraz raised a brow at him.

"Uncle!" we heard from the door and as we turned out heads to see what was happening an arrow shot from the one at the door and nicked Peter's arm causing him to draw back his sword some. I turned and shot at the one by the door but they ducked out of the way and turned running down the hall. Miraz in the meantime ran out a side door. Moments later a bell was ringing.

"Peter we have to go while we still have a chance!" I yelled at him. The two of us started running down the hall but Pter turned toward the courtyard.

"Our troops are just outside come on!" he yelled as he ran. I sighed and rolled my eyes before following him. "Ed signal the troops!" Peter yelled to Edmund and he and I began raising the gate. Once we had it risen high enough we turned around and as the first of our trooops passed under the gate we joined them.

Peter and I were seperated for most of the battle. I ended up in combat with a soldier dressed differently than the rest. He wore no helmet and his chestguard was not solid metal plates but seemed to have a leather layer on it. As we fought I realized it was the same person that had shot Peter earlier. "Who are you?" he asked as we fought him with a sword and me with my arrows as daggers.

"The rightful ruler of Narnia." I responded as we continued. "Who are you?" I asked as I jumped up onto a step to avoid his swing at my feet.

"I am Prince Caspian the tenth, future king of Narnia." he responded and I scratched his cheek with one of the arrows. He then became more agressive with his blows swinging quickly so that it was difficult to dodge. I lost my footing on the steps and tripped the arrows fell from my hands as I hit the hard stone steps and the young Telmarine prince placed his sword at the base of my neck.

"Fall back!" I heard Peter yell from a distance. It was over we had lost. I watched as those still alive ran to the gate trying to escape before it fell.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked the prince bitterly "Aren't you going to kill me?" he only sared at me now very confused.

"No, if you are really royalty as you say my uncle is sure to want to keep you as a prisoner instead." He responded. I managed to kick his feet out from under him and stand back up only to be hit hard in the back of my head by the hilt of a sword. I fell to the ground and felt the back of my head. It was sticky and wet with blood.

The prince pulled me to my feet roughly and walked me down to the dungeons where several other Narnians had already been placed. "You all will be kept here tonight. In the morning Miraz will decide what to do with you." he told us before leaving.

The night crept slowly in that dark place. For the majority of the time we were there everyone was silent very few of us slept. I tried to be as comforting to those that were in need of it as possible but as the sun began to creep in through the small barred windows even my spirit began to fade.

I had seen plenty of wars during the golden age though none were this severe. In all the years I reigned with my siblings I had never truly battled as ferociously as they did, nor had I ever been a captive before.

Deep down fear had managed its way into my heart. At the top of the stairs I could make out idle conversation between two guards. They were saying how Miraz would more than likely choose to have no prisoners. I knew this meant death. I looked around to see if the others had heard. Several were staring with wide eyes at the stairs.

I stood from where I had been sitting and addressed them for possibly the last time, "Narnians, we all are able to claim that name proudly. Regardless of what happens you all have shown your dedication and willingness to fight for what is right. Regardless of what happens today you all have been loyal to the High King and you all have shown loyalty to Aslan. While I fear we may not all survive this I pray we do."

It still remained quiet in that place. None dared say a word as if it would bring what awaits faster. After what seemed like an eternity the door at the top of the stairs opened and guards filed in with iron chains. They chained us one by one and then forced us through the castle to the very courtyard we had fought in the night before.

Miraz was waiting there his nephew on his right and enough guards for each of us to have two. The guards forced us all onto our knees. We all glared at Miraz awaiting the kill order. A guard stood behind each of us with a cross-bow at the ready.

"When I come to you, the guards will help you stand and you will tell me what you are. I will then decide your fate." Miraz said walking to the far end of the line. The first stood and stated plainly.

"I am a faun and a proud Narnian. Kill me if you like but know this will not end with our deaths. We all came to battle knowing death was possible and none of us would do it differently. So kill me if you -" he was cut off as an arrow shot from the cross-bow and into his head popping out his eye.

I turned away not able to watch as the faun fell to the dirt a puddle of blood forming around him. "I asked only what you are not for a speech." Miraz said moving to the next victim. Every single one was killed. They all fell to the ground knowing what was coming. I was last.

Miraz himself pulled me from my knees turning to the prince for comfirmation "This is the savage queen?" he asked and the prince merely nodded. Miraz turned to me questioningly "What are you?"

"Human, which is more than I can say for you." I said keeping my head high. Miraz pulled back his hand slapping me clean across the cheek.

"You will not speak to me that way." he spat and I merely glared at him. "Don't kill this one. I have far better use for her. Caspian meet your new handmaid. She will learn the proper way for a woman to act toward a man through you." the prince nodded and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"Why don't you give me the same death as they have all recieved?" I asked angrily.

"This is far more torturous for you. Your first job will be to clean up these corpses." Miraz said before walking away.

**Reviews are always a good thing. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Miraz left wearing an evil smirk followed by all except the prince. He sat there polishing his sword absentmindedly. After a while he spoke up his Telmarine accent very strong, "You should really get to disposing of those corpses as my uncle commanded. He will not be pleased if you don't have it done when he returns."

"I am not disposing of the corpses of my own people. I knew Telmarine were harsh people, but never in my wildest imaginations had I thought you would be this cruel. Everything they said about you and your uncle is true. You are both cruel, torturous, and overall completely unbearable arses."

The prince merely shrugged before sheathing his sword and standing up walking over to me. "So if you refuse to do as you are told I suppose it is pointless for us to stay here any longer. Follow me." He said before walking off. I remained where I was seated on the ground. He looked over his shoulder and noticed this. The prince sighed before walking over to me and offering me a hand. I merely stared at it not sure whether or not to take it.

After a minute of me staring at his hand the prince sighed again and spoke "Either accept my being courteous to you or listen when I order you around. The obvious choice should be to let me be courteous and take my hand."

I reached up slowly grabbing his hand. He got a decent grip on my hand before pulling me up with ease. He moved his hand from mine to my wrist before tugging me off through the castle. We finally reached a large pair of stone doors with a guard on either side. The both bowed to the prince before opening the doors.

Inside Miraz was seated on a large throne and only half of the other seats were taken. The prince walked toward his uncle with long strides making it hard for me to keep pace with him. Once we had stopped I couldn't help but look around the room. The cieling was high and vaulted with a grand chandelier in the center. The walls were mostly grey with traditional Telmarine decor. Each of the chairs that the lords sat upon were slightly different, though all had matallic eagle heads on the arms.

"Prince Caspian, what a surprise? May I ask what brings you to the council?" one of the lords asked. He had a slight beard and his eyes showed complete curiousity. His eyes shifted from the prince to me and then back to the prince.

"Lord Sopespian, I simply need to speak with my uncle. Though, I thought I was welcome to any of the councils I wished." The prince spoke with a strong definite tone. It was a tone I had heard many times from my own brother. The tone of a born ruler. The very thought of Peter made my heart sink slightly.

"Of course you are welcome nephew. I think what Lord Sopespian was really inquiring about was why you brought her." Miraz said snapping me away from my thoughts. I looked up at him and made eye-contact refusing to be the first to look away. After a moment of eye-contact Miraz looked away.

"She refuses to dispose of the corpses as you requested. I felt if she wouldn't listen there was no use sitting there uselessly while the sun grew higher." The prince explained causing me to roll my eyes.

"I thought you might be difficult." Miraz began standing up. He walked over to where the prince and I stood. I noticed the prince take a step away and turned my head to see what he was doing. I turned my head back to face Miraz in time for him to slap me hard across my left cheek. I glared back at him holding my face.

"Insolent child. How dare you disobey your new masters! I spare your life and this is how you repay me, with disobedience and stubborness!" Miraz shouted which echoed in the large chamber. A fire rose from somewhere within me. In all my years of ruling nothing had ever caused such strength to resonate within me.

"How dare I disobey?" I shouted back, "How dare you claim you are my master! How dare you claim to rule Narnia! You are nothing but tyrants and murderers! You invade our land, given to us by the great lion himself, and then have the nerve to take one of the true rulers as your prisoner! You do not deserve the power you think you possess. You are not fit to rule anyone! Especially the Narnians who this actually belongs to!" I shouted at him standing to my full height trying to get him to cringe back some.

When I had finished shouting Miraz only began to laugh before striking me once more. This time with so much force it knocked me to the ground. Miraz leaned over sticking his ugly face directly in front of mine and whispering "If you thought that was bad you will be living the worst moments in your life later."

Miraz was trying to get a rise out of me, but I kept my calm and managed to keep a blank face. Miraz rose back up to his full height and turned around speaking to the Prince "Take her to the dungeons. We shall discuss what her punishment should be later."

The prince only nodded before walking over to me pulling me roughly off of the ground and pulling me away with a tight grip on my upper arm. Once the doors to the great hall had been closed behind us his grip loosened slightly. His stride was so swift he was nearly pulling me along with him.

When we reached the dungeons the prince put me back in the same cell as the night before. After shutting the gate to my cell he took the keys with him leaving me to my thoughts in that cold place. The night before I had been so terrified for my life that I hadn't even paid attention to the dungeon's setup.

There were two rather long cells each one equipped with enough beds to have eight prisoners per cell. Other than that the cells were empty. The cell i was in had a small barred window-like structure at the top of one of the walls. I stood on one of the beds and stared out the small window.

It led out to that courtyard where the bodies were now being disposed of by Telmarine soldiers. I sat and watched for minutes before spotting a small animal running around. It seemed to keep close to the shadows and walls. Ijust watched the small creature creep around until finally it came to the window. "You majesty." what I now realized to be a chipmunk whispered.

"The high king will be overjoyed to know you are alive. Though it will cause great sorrow to all to know what has happened here." the chipmunk stated and I could only nod.

"Please tell Peter I'm alright and if there is any information he has that might help me get the prince on our side with to find a way to get it back to me." I whispered back. The chipmunk nodded before running off the way he came.

I turned and sat down on the small bed looking around the room once more. There was a bucket outside the cells over by the staircase. Several flies buzzed around the bucket. The door at the top of the stairs opened and the prince appeared walking to my cell silently and opening it. He gave me a simple brown dress to wear and then left telling me to change. I did as I was told. When the prince returned he grabbed me by the arm leading me up the stairs and out into the courtyard.

Miraz was waiting the along with many of the lords from the council. I looked at the prince whose face bore no expression. Two guards grabbed my arm turning me so that my back was to Miraz. "What are you doing?" I demanded. No verbal response came.

I heard the crack of a whip before feeling it come down on my back with great force. I cried out in pain not expecting this at all. The whip had cut straight through my new attire cutting into my flesh. I heard the crack again and cringed as the second blow hit my back.

The whip hit my back at least ten more times. Around the seventh time my legs grew weak and I would have fallen to the ground had it not been for the guards.

The guards suddenly released my arms and I fell hitting the ground hard. I tried to get up but found if I tried to use my arm it only hurt my back. I saw the lords all leave with looks of triumph plastered to their faces.

The guards grabbed my arms once more pulling me up so that Miraz could easily grab my chin forcing me to look at him "If you ever defy me againyour punishment will be far more severe." He let go off me but the guards still held on.

"Prince Caspian, seeing as she is in your charge I'll leave it up to you what happens to her from here. Good night." Miraz said walking away. The guards released my arms once more. This time I stumbled several steps before a pair of hands caught me by th arms steadying me.

I looked up to see the prince. His face was still blank showing no emotion whatsoever. He helped me back to the castle taking me up to a room I had not seen before. It had a large bed, a desk, several candles, and a wardrobe. I smiled when I saw the wardrobe. At the end of the bed was a large chest and there were two glass doors that lead out to a balcony.

The prince walked me to another door which lead to a bathroom. "Wait here." he said letting go of me and leaving the rooms. When he returned several women followed all carrying large buckets of steaming water. They filled the tub quickly and the prince left closing the bathroom door behind himself.

The women helped me take off the bloody dress and they placed it in a basket. They helped me lower into the hot water which made me cringe as it hit the open wounds. The eldest of the women shook her head when I tried to get out. They cleaned the wounds before letting me up. The water was tainted red from the blood.

They wrapped my wounds gently. "Thank you." I said and they all smiled. They lead me back into the bedroom where a clean white nightgown had been placed for me. I pulled it on and the eldest woman spoke.

"Prince Caspian got that for you. I know you probably don't like him much, but he isn't bad. It killed him to watch his uncle beat you today." with that they left leaving me to ponder what they had said.

Several minutes after they left the prince returned with a cart. It had two dinners on it, two glasses and a pitcher of water. "You haven't eaten all day. I figured you must be hungry." he said.

"Thank you... your highness." I said hesitating with the title. He let out a small laugh before pouring us both a glass of water.

"Please, just call me Caspian when we are not near people. I never have been one for titles." he said handing me the glass. I took a drink before realizing how thirsty I truly was.

I tried my hardest not to gulp it down. He then set my food on the desk letting me sit and eat. He stood leaning against the wall as he ate his food. When we had finished he put the plates back on the cart and pushed it just outside the door.

"So, you really are Queen Susan the Gentle from Narnia's Golden Age?" Caspian asked and I nodded.

"Why do you know about the golden age? I thought most Telmarine's tried to pretend Narnia was never filled with all the creatures and that our history had never happened."

"My professor taught me about Narnian history." Caspian explained taking a seat on his bed.

"Your professor? The library was his wasn't it?" I asked shifting in the seat to keep my eyes on him. My back rubbed against the back of the chair and I cringed forward.

Caspian's face flooded with concern and slight guilt. "Yes the library is his. Would you care to sit here instead? Your less likely to hit your back."

"Its alright. What I'd like to do is sleep but I can't do that until you take me back to my cell." I said opting to stand up.

"No you can go to sleep whenever you like. I'm not going to take you back to that cell. You will stay here now. It is far cleaner and far more comfortable." Caspian said grabbing something out of the chest at the end of his bed and walking into the bathroom.

He left the door open a crack so I continued our conversation "I was under the impression this was your room." I said walking to the wardrobe.

"It is. I don't mind company and I promise no harm will come to you here." he responded. I placed my hand against the wood of the wardrobe tracing the designs with my finger.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable sharing a room with any man especially one who is holding me captive." I called over my shoulder.

"Good thing it isn't up for debate then." Caspian said from one a few feet behind me. His close proximity shocked me slightly and I turned around to see him in a pair of loose pants wearing no shirt.

"I really think I would be more comfortable in my cell." I said staring at him.

"I know when people are lying and so it is a good thing I'm in charge here. Now go ahead and get some rest. Like I said no harm will come to you." Caspian said sitting down at his desk and taking out paper ink and a quill.

I sighed climbing into the large bed. It was soft and the pillow's felt amazing on my head. I tried lying on my back, but the pain it caused made me tear up slightly. I turned on my side but it hurt also. Eventually I ended up lying on my stomach with my head turned to the side. Sleep came easily that night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I own absolutely nothing. If I did I would be richer. Enjoy!**

When I awoke it took me a moment to remember where I was. In fact I didn't realize it until I discovered my head was lying on Caspian's exposed chest. I immediately sat up straight, the sudden movement causing pain to my back. Caspian was already awake and sat up when I had concern filling his expression when I cringed from the pain.

"You need to relax." he said putting his hand on my arm. "If you tense up like that all the time it will only hurt your back every time and I believe it will make it heal more slowly as well."

I took several deep breaths as he spoke trying my absolute hardest to relax. Eventually my body began to ease away from its tensed up position and the pain began to fade to a gentle pain that was far less entire time Caspian was rubbing my arm gently.

"There now that you're alright, I believe I'll go bathe. Help yourself to any of my books, just stay in this room. If Miraz or one of the others find you wandering about the castle they will assume you are trying to escape and likely torture you. So please stay here." He said before putting on a loose shirt and leaving the room.

I stood up slowly which caused a dull pain rather than the sharp pain sudden movements caused. I walked out onto the balcony and realized the sun was just beginning to rise. There was the slight chill of morning air around me. I walked back inside the room and to the wardrobe. Inside I found a large robe which I put on. It was far to large for me but I assumed it was probably the perfect size for Caspian.

I walked back out onto the balcony and watched the Narnian sunrise. As always it was breathtaking. The colors the sun cast along the horizon were unbelievable. Reds, oranges, yellows, even some blue and purple. I didn't hear the door open but moments later Caspian was standing beside me "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It always has been." I replied turning my head to look at him. He smiled before walking back into the room. I heard the women filling the tub once more this time for Caspian. A slight blush crept across my cheeks as I realized this. I heard the women close the door behind themselves, but I did not move.

No matter how I tried I couldn't pull myself away from that balcony, that perfect sunrise. The landscape of Narnia always looked so different to me than my siblings. While they saw the new adventures waiting I had always seen farther into it. I saw the families and the flowers and all the beautiful things Narnia had to offer.

Suddenly a small leather book fell onto the balcony beside me. I looked up and saw an eagle flying away. I picked up the book and discovered it was the same journal we had found in the library. I opened it quickly and found a note from Peter inside.

Susan,  
I am overjoyed to know you are alive. This journal tells us more than I had ever hoped for. Please read it and use the information you gain from it to your advantage. I swear we will rescue you. Do not lose faith in me yet little sister. Love always,  
Peter

Usually he used his full title when writing letters, though given the circumstances I assumed he was trying to comfort me in some odd way only he knew of. I folded the note and place it back in the journal. I then walked back into the room and sat on the bed placing the journal under my pillow.

Caspian emerged from the other room dressed in exquisite clothes. His shirt was a pale blue color with black details and designs that swirled around. His pants were simple and black which tucked into his boots. He smiled at me before speaking "I have to go to a meeting. Rosmerta will bring you breakfast soon. Can I trust you to stay here while I am gone?"

"Of course you can. Where else would I go in this state?" I said back and he thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I will return later, probably not until afternoon." Caspian informed me and I nodded. After that her left. As soon as the door was shut behind him i pulled out the journal and began reading. I'd only been reading for a few minutes when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." I said and a very old woman pushing a cart with a tray on it came in. She went over to the desk and began lifting the try to put it on the desk. I naturally walked to her assisting her with the tray. She gave me a toothless smile before leaving the room.

I stood there for several minutes after she had left. That smile was so genuine. Finally I walked back to the bed and picked the journal back up reading once more. Inside were secrets about not only the royal family but also about the castle. Secret ways out were even drawn on small maps throughout the journal.

Certain parts of the journal brought me to tears. I read the entire day and finished the small journal. I took the liberty of hiding the journal among the other books on the shelf.

I looked out the double doors to the balcony and realized the sun was beginning to set. I walked across the room and out onto the balcony holding the railing as I looked out at the sunset. The colors wree similar to those of sunrise only there were more purples and blues and far fewer oranges and yellows.

Once more I failed to hear the door open. This time I was startled as a pair of rough hands grabbed hold of my shoulders. The grip was tight and even hurt slightly "I do not know why but my nephew for some reason values your life as more than just a prisoner. If he begins to act any differently than I raised him to I promise you will feel greater pain than you have ever imagined in your most horrific nightmares." came Miraz's saddistic voice in my ear.

I found it impossible to move at all as well as breathe. His released my shoulders and hit me in the center of my back where the whip had cut in several times making a far deeper wound than anywhere else. I collapsed, my head smashing into the rock floor and Miraz left.

I was there for quite some time the pain in my back seering. I heard the door open and then felt a gentle hand on my arm. Someone was talking to me, but I registered none of it. All I could think about was the pain; the pain in my back was enough to make me uncomfortable but that in my head was excrutiating.

Someone was shaking me now. My sense started coming back to me an I realized it was Caspian shaking me. "Caspian, what time is it?" I said noticing it was now dark out.

"The sun has been gone for nearly an hour. What happened to you?" he informed me helping me to stand. He let go of me once I was up but I swayed so he placed his arm around my waist to steady me.

"I don't remember." I lied hoping this time he would believe me. He simply nodded and took me back inside. Our dinner was already waiting for us which I was thankful for.

We both sat on the bed facing one another and ate talking idly about our days. I told him I read all day and he smiled. He talked about how boring the meetings were but gave no details about them away.

After we had finished our meals Caspian put the tray outside the same way he had the day before. When he laid back down he seemed to be thinking about something but then turned on his side and spoke "How does your back feel?"

"It still hurts very much." I replied looking at him from where I sat.

"Well how do you feel? Are you alright?" he asked propping his head up.

"I'm alright I suppose. I am in pain but other than that I guess I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"My uncle wants you and me to start eating in the main hall with him and my aunt once you are feeling well enough." Caspian said sheepishly not looking at me.

"Caspian, if that is what your uncle wants than I suppose we can start eating with them tomorrow. My back will be fine." I said remembering Miraz's words.

"Are you sure you are ready for all that? I don't want you to rush back into things." Caspian said sitting up.

"I'm sure Caspian. Now then I'm tired, goodnight." I said lying down on my stomach like I had the night before.

"Lie on your back. If you are truly alright than you can lie on your back." He insisted and I flipped over trying to keep my expression passive when the stinging pain in my back began again.

"See I am perfectly fine." I said looking up at him. He only laughed.

"You are the worst liar I have ever met. You are in serious pain." he said pulling me up by my shoulders.

"Oh shut it." I said standing up and walking into the bathroom. I gently unwrapped the now bloodied bandages and looked at my back in the mirror. It looked completely awful. The cuts were all starting to scab in ugly fashions and the center still looked a bloody mess.

Caspian spoke from just outside the door to me "Put these on. I'll help you rewrap your back in a moment." he said sticking his hand in the door holding a pair of pants.

"How did you know I unwrapped them?" I asked grabbing the pants and pulling them on.

"I didn't. I just know wounds as bad as yours should get new wrappings every day." he said entering the room. I turned my back to him to hide my bare chest. "You are wounded and me seeing your chest is what you have chosen to worry about. Your priorities are very odd."

He walked to where I was holding a thing of gauze in one hand and a bowl of water in the other. He grabbed a rag from a nearby cupboard and began to clean the wounds once more. When he went over the center I couldn't help but cringe forward. "Sorry."

After Caspian finished cleaning the wounds he gave me the gauze "Since you are so modest I'll need your help wrapping you up. Start the gauze by you left armpit and do the front. I'll take care of the back." we wrapped my back in that way for the top half. Once we got past my chest he simply had me turn as he wrapped around my waist and stomach.

The gauze ended up coming to an end near my belly button to where I was facing Caspian. He secured the end of the wrappings before smiling at me "There all done."

"Thank you." I said reaching for my nightgown. He grabbed it and shook his head.

"This needs to be washed. There is a fresh one for you on the end of the bed." He turned and left swiftly leaving not only the restroom but both rooms entirely. I walked slowly from the restroom finding a powder blue nightgown waiting for me. I picked it up and realized it had exquisit detailing. The sleeves were off the shoulders and there was embroidery on the bottom of the gown.

I slipped into the gown noting how light it felt on my body. I walked to the balcony and stared out at the horizon. It was already dark and though I knew some where within the Narnians lurked the forest looked so still and forbidding.

Someone walked up beside me and so I turned my head to see Caspian wearing his night clothes though he had a loose shirt on as well. "That forest always looked terrifying to me as a child. I suppose now I actually have something to fear from it."

"Why exactly do you have reason to fear now? Nothing new is hidden by it." I said raising a brow at him. He looked down at me and let out a small sigh.

"When I was a child the stories of your people, you know Narnians, was only a myth. However, now we know those tales to be true. I, being the Prince, am in more danger than most from the Narnians. In every war I have ever heard of the only way to end things was by killing the enemies' ruler. In this case it would first be my uncle but then me."

"While that may have been the only way of winning war you have ever known it is not the way we had hoped to end this war." I said causing him to give me a questioning look. "We had hoped that during our invasion of the castle we would be able to capture Miraz as well as you and not have to spill blood."

"You were not coming to kill us? You only wished to take us captive. Well I suppose that makes for slightly less to fear, but war is brewing and there will be much bloodshed. I cannot stop that from happening." Caspian said looking away from me and out at the horizon.

"Yes you can. You are the rightful king of the Telmarines by blood. Your uncle cannot deny you your birth right now that you are no longer a child."

"I... my uncle deserves to be king. He has raised me the way he would if I was his own child. He has always served as king when I was too young to do so. Demanding he give me the thrown would be out of the question. He has done far more to earn it."

I grabbed Caspian's face forcing him to look at me as I spoke "You will make a far better king than Miraz could ever hope for. He is cruel, self-centered, and completely vile. You are blinded by a lie."

He smacked away my hand raising his as though to strike me "I will not stand to hear you speak that way about the man who raised me. If I am forced to raise a hand to you again I will not stop it do you understand me?"

I simply nodded walking back into the room and lying on my side of the large bed. I was on my side facing the bookshelf. Caspian came back inside closing the balcony doors behind himself. He laid down and turned out the light though I could tell he was not sleeping.

"You do not have to cling to the side of the bed you know." he said after we had been lying in the darkness for a while. I didn't move at all from the edge of the bed. "I know it hurts to lie on your side with your back the way it is. Please stop purpously doing things that hurt you."

I sat up quietly turning my head to look at Caspian. The moonlight coming through the glass doors to the balcony showed he was lying on his back with his hands folded on his chest. His eyes were still open. He glanced at me and then looked back up.

"Why does it matter to you if I am in pain? I'm a prisoner of war." I said looking at him and he sat up looking me in the eye.

"You are different than I thought the queen of the Narnians would be. I expected you to be barbaric as I had always been told your people would be. Oh, and technically you are not a prisoner of war or at least you are not supposed to be." He said and I stared at him confused.

"You are supposed to be a war prize. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would become afraid of me." The news set in slowly as realization hit.

"If I was supposed to be your war prize then why haven't you done what is expected of your people with me? Why do you feel the need to be so kind to me? I understand that I'm not what you thought I would be, but it doesn't make sense to me. You were raised by such a cruel man how could you have possibly not turned out like him?"

"My uncle is many things and cruel may be one of them but he is a good man. If you insult him again or expect terrible things from me once more I may just have to be exactly what you expect. Now sleep before I change my mind."

"Thank you." I said lying back before wincing and flipping over onto my stomach.

"For what exactly are you thanking me?" Caspian asked lying back and looking over at me.

"For not being what I thought you'd be." I said turning my head to look at the bookshelf. He didn't respond though he got up walking to his desk lighting a small candle and writing something.

I ignored him and did as he had told me to... sleep.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think with a comment. Should Caspian prove Susan's assumptions about Telmarine's right or should he stay a dashing prince? Opinions will be taken into account for the next chapter so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea you know the usual stuff blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah.**

_The room was completely dark and silent as the grave. Suddenly there was movement in the corner. I spin around firing an arrow at someone. I missed and it hits stone. I hear another sound on the other side I fire once more and once more hear it hit stone. "Who's there?" I call out but get no reply. I hear a third noise and fire a third arrow. As it makes contact light ignites the room._

_I now see that I am facing west. A statue of Edmund stands in from of me my arrow shot straight into the head. I spin to see Peter's statue the same then Lucy's. I turn to where my own statue would be and find a cloaked figure. They spin around firing an arrow from a crossbow through my heart. Blood spills out and the figure comes to look down at me._

_"The kings and queens are truly a myth now." says a voice that would be revealed as Miraz when he pulled the hood back. He would begin laughing and as he did his face would twist until it was that of Caspian's_.

I scream sitting up in the large bed and turning to where I expected Caspian to lie. Caspian however was not there I look around the room to find him standing beside me a worried look on his face. I lie back down only to wince back up when my back made contact.

"You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a nightmare so I shook you awake. Are you alright?" Caspian asked kneeling down so he could look at my face even when I looked down.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare Caspian nothing more." I replied turning my legs to the side of the bed where he was. He stood and took a step sideways to let me stand up.

"Are you sure? You seem rather shaken to me." he said following me as I walked to the restroom. I poured water into the basin splashing my face with it.

"Caspian I am fine I promise. Just wishing I hadn't had a nightmare like that." I said turning to face him. He was closer than I thought he'd be. I noticed he was shirtless like the night before.

He grabbed my chin gently lifting my face up to look at him "Please tell me what happened in your nightmare."

"I'm fine I promise. I'd just rather not talk about it that's all." I said trying to turn my head away. He released my chin and sighed.

"I honestly think you just like being stubborn now." Caspian said turning and walking out onto the balcony.

I followed him shivering as a breeze blew by. He noticed me and smiled "Not used to the early morning breezes yet?" he asked wrapping and arm around my waist and pulling me to him. He was so warm I couldn't help but let him.

"It seems colder than I remember." I said and he wrapped his other arm around me being careful not to put too much pressure on my back if any.

"You will get used to it eventually. And until then I'll keep you warm." he said looking down at me.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. Our faces were mere inches apart. Without even realizing what I was doing I stood on my toes pressing my lips to his. I heard him make a surprised sound and pull back slightly, but then he leaned in kissing me back.

When our lips parted he looked down at me questioningly "What was that for?" he asked still holding me.

"Thank you. You've been nothing but kind to me so thank you." I replied not entirely sure what I was saying was it or if there was more to it.

Caspian smiled before leaning his head down and kissing me once more. I couldn't help but let my eyes close as I melted into his touch. He pulled his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes "You're welcome."

I couldn't help but smile. Off on the horizon I saw the sun begin to rise. The colors were so vibrantly beautiful that I hadn't even noticed the door to Caspian's room opening. Caspian stood beside me obviously as lost in thought as I was.

Behind us someone cleared their throat and we both turned around. Caspian's hand accidently hit my back and I winced. He looked down at me eyes filled with concern but I shook my head and he looked back at who was there.

"Nephew, will you two be joining us for breakfast this morning or are you wanting to wait until dinner for her to eat with civilized people?" Miraz asked causing me to glare daggers at him.

Caspian looked at me and then back to his uncle "We'll join you for dinner. Her back is still tender." Miraz rose a brow at Caspian before shrugging.

"I did not know it was now in your nature to respect the pain of our prisoners. It would seem you are beginning to grow soft Prince Caspian. I wouldn't let that savage get to you too much." Miraz said before leaving.

I looked up to see Caspian staring at the spot where his uncle had just been angrily. His fists were clenched tightly. "Caspian are you alright?"

"No, he called you a savage. He does not even bother getting to know you before calling you a savage. I'm sorry that he is that way." Caspian said turning to me and taking my hands "You are not a savage at all and you are not just another prisoner to me."

I smiled at him "And you are not a barbarian like I thought you would be. You are not like most Telmarines."

He smiled letting go of one of my hands and pulling me inside. "I will have to leave once more today. Hopefully you like to read because unfortunately that is all I really have to do in here." he said before letting go of my hands and going into the restroom to change.

"I like reading. It keeps my mind occupied." I called to him grabbing the proffessor's journal off the bookshelf.

"Well that is definately a good thing." Caspian said walking out in a simple blue long-sleeved shirt. He was finishing with the buttons as he did. "Rosmerta will bring you breakfast again. Also I'll have some of the other maids come up here with gowns so you can choose one for dinner."

I smiled at him before thinking about that "Do your women usually wear corcets? If so I won't be able to wear one with my back the way it is." he thought for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be sure they know not to try putting one on you. I doubt you require one anyway." He said walking over to me and kissing my forehead. "I'll be back before dinner."

Caspian left and I opened the journal. I barely got reading when Rosmerta knocked on the door. "Come in Rosmerta." I yelled hopping up to help her with the tray.

"Thank you." I said as we set the tray down.

"You're quite welcome. I was told you were a savage queen, but that obviously isn't right. Enjoy your breakfast." she replied leaving slowly. I closed the door gently behind her and went to the desk where the tray sat.

I lifted the lid off the tray and found a small note sitting beside the eggs bacon and toast that had been prepared for me. It read:

Remember your place. You are the war prize.

I didn't even need a name to know Miraz must have written it. I at only half of my food before getting up and reading the journal walking onto the balcony with it. Now that the sun was up it didn't feel nearly as cold. It was fall though so it would only get colder.

Even though I knew when certain parts that caused me to cry were coming I just read straight through. Miraz was a complete monster. He murdered Prince Caspian's father, his own brother. Miraz could also be blamed for at least part of the death of Caspian's mother.

Exactly one month before her death Miraz had his way with her causing her spirit to fade. She became very ill after the event and never recovered. I couldn't help but want Caspian to know all these terrible facts yet I knew it would destroy him to know.

A quiet knock sounded at the door so I put the journal back on the bookshelf and went to open the door. Surely enough several maids carrying gowns entered. "We know not to put you in anything that will hurt your back." One of them informed me.

The first gown they tried to put me in hugged my back far too tightly and even caused me pain. After trying several similar gowns they managed to find a very loose fitting light blue gown. It had long sleeves and an empire waist.

"Thank you this one will work perfectly for tonight." I said as the maids picked up the other gowns and left without a word to me. I looked at myself in the mirror knowing the gown didn't look as good as the others would have, but that I was only wearing it because it didn't hurt my back.

I heard Caspian come in as I was fixing my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and he chuckled slightly "You realize that dress is a maternal gown yes?"

"It was the only thing they brought that didn't kill my back." I responded and he shook his head.

"They didn't bring the backless gown then." he said before leaving the room. Several minutes later he was back handing me an exquisite light blue gown with beading on the edge and a swirling design that reminded me of the ocean.

"Try that on. It shouldn't hurt you back since it has none." I went to the restroom and slipped on the had an A-line skirt that started at my hips and the back didn't start until the arch in my back. It was off the shoulder and had only pair of ribbons to be tied in the back.

I walked out and turned around "Will you tie these please?" I asked Caspian. He walked over and tied it gently making sure it wasn't too tight. He then grabbed my hand and spun me around in a circle.

"You look stunning." he said causing me to blush. "Definately better than that maternal gown." he said offering me an arm. I took it and we walked down to dinner together.

Just before we reached the dining hall Caspian turned to me and took a deep breath "The entire council is actually going to be in there tonight. So please for your sake don't speak unless spoken to and try to not let them get a rouse from you."

I sighed before nodding. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me "Thank you." he said and I couldn't help but smile.

We walked into the dining hall where all of the lords were waiting. Miraz was at the head of the table with his wife Prunaprismia on his right. The were two seats one immediately beside Miraz and the other was right beside that.

"Caspian, good to you have finally decided to join us. Please come take your seats. Remember the seating arrangement we discussed." Miraz said and Caspian walked me over to the seat beside Miraz.

"Why are you wearing a dress with no back?" Prunaprismia asked and I went to answer but Caspian did for me.

"Her back has been hurting her. As you can see it is wrapped." I looked at him in disbelief before looking back to her and nodding.

"How is your back feeling now? It has been two days since it was injured." Miraz said as the servants brought out the feast-like dinner.

"Its alright. It would probably be much better if I would stop hitting it on things but nonetheless it is feeling better." I responded.

"How did your back get damaged in the first place?" Prunaprismia asked and I nearly responded Your husband whipped me. Instead though I bit my tongue.

"I hit it on something by accident." I lied shooting a quick glare at Miraz. She nodded and I noticed the lords were all talking among themsleves in quiet voices. I turned to Caspian and whispered "This was the big dinner you were so worried about?"

"The night has only just begun." he whispered back and i couldn't help but raise a brow at him. What could he mean by that?

"So Prince Caspian," I heard one of the lords call to him, "how are you enjoying the company of the war prize? You uncle tells us you've had her sleeping in your room for a couple days now."

"Her company is pleasant to have. She has proved she isn't as barbaric as we initially believed her to be." Caspian said and something about the way he said it caused me to clench and unclentch my fist under the table.

"Well of course she isn't. Showing a woman who is in control tends to make them see the error of their ways." the same lord said and I realized what they meant by it. I shot a look at Caspian but he ignored it completely.

I heard Miraz begin to chuckle on my other side and turned my head to see what he could be laughing at "I believe you misunderstand my nephew. He says she is not as barbaric as we first thought because he has not taken her as his own."

"Oh, you are right I did misunderstand. Why then my prince do you keep her in your chamber if not to satisfy yourself?" Prunaprismia stood up walking away from the table and out of the room completely. All the lords watched as she left turning to Miraz.

"She will be fine. She believes this sort of talk should not be done in the presence of a lady." Miraz assured them before turning to Caspian "Now nephew answer his question."

I stood to leave like Prunaprismia had done but Miraz caught my wrist forcing me to sit back down "You are not to leave unless told to." he said releasing my wrist.

Caspian cleared his throat turning to look at the lord who had originally asked him the question "I have not taken her as my own because she is hurt. The lashings my uncle gave her still sting if she even lays flat on her back."

Miraz began laughing once more and all eyes turned to him. "Prince Caspian you should not be so weak as to allow her discomfort to stop you from taking your prize. You are far too soft."

The lords all began laughing with Miraz and I noticed the way Caspian had tensed up. I looked over at him and found his expression twisted with anger, his hands were clenched into fists. He stood grabbing my hand and simply announcing "We'll retire now." the lords watched him with curious expressions whereas Miraz bore a sly smirk.

He and I walked from the dining hall at a faster pace than when we had entered and his grip on my hand tightened as we got up the stairs. When we reached his room Caspian slammed the door. "Go change." he said releasing my hand.

"I need new wrappings." I said calmly setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around looking at me. He went to his wardrobe opening a drawer within and pulling out fresh bandages. I took them from him and went into the restroom grabbing the fresh nightgown that had been laid out for me.

After freeing myself from the previous wrappings I couldn't help but hiss feeling them sting as the air hit them. I hadn't heard him enter but suddenly felt Caspian behind me with a washcloth wiping down the wounds. "You aren't weak."

I said back to him and he froze for a moment before continuing "You might not think so. In his eyes I have always been too kind. He will never see me as more. Not until I prove him wrong."

I glanced over my shoulder at him seeing the regretful look in his eye "You don't need to prove yourself to him." I said as he began the wrapping process the same way we had the night before.

"That is what you think. You are a queen of your people. No one dares suggest you are not capable of carrying the strength and hearts of your people. I am merely a prince. I have to prove to not only my uncle but also my people I am ready to assume the throne." he said finishing the wrappings.

I couldn't help but turn around to him looking up into his deep brown eyes "Caspian, proving your uncle wrong will only make you a cruel man like he is. Caspian you are better than that."

I noticed his face twisting with anger once more when I insulted his uncle and he spoke in a tone that caused me to shy back away from him "My uncle has ruled this land in my stead since my father's passing. He has raised me as if I were his own son. I will not allow you to speak of him as cruel. He is hard on me so that I will grow to be a proper Telmarine king."

"Caspian please don't be like him." I said taking a step forward. He met me and grabbed my wrists pulling me to him. "Caspian, you're hurting me." I cried as his grip tightened around my wrists.

"I should do nothing but aspire to be as great a man as he is." Caspian said darkly releasing one of my wrists and pulling me into the bedroom by the other. He tossed me toward the bed before pacing back and forth.

I sat on the edge of the bed knowing my nightgown was still in the restroom. I grabbed the nightgown from the previous night slipping it on as he continued to pace. I then sat back down this time further away from the edge of the bed.

"He called me weak." Caspian finally said turning to me. "How can he ever trust me to rule if he thinks me weak?" he said walking around to sti beside me on the bed. "I'll show him how weak I am. After tonight he'll never again question my strength." Caspian said grabbing my arm once more as I tried to pull away.

"Caspian please, you don't have to prove yourself to him." I pleaded knowing exactly how he planned to show his 'strength'. He pulled me closer to him finding the bottom of my gown and pulling it up off of me. "Caspian, please dont do this." I tried once more seeing his eyes flicker from enraged to compassionate for a moment before her shook his head.

"I have to do this. I must prove myself." he said causing tears to well in my eyes.

**Yea so there was that. It was rather difficult to write this one but it had to be done. So comments are always appreciated. Let's face it if he was a total prince he would be boring... lol temper tantrums are fun... anyway next chapie will be up soon seeing as I have already started it XD**


	5. Chapter 5-1

**Alright let me start by saying I am super sorry that I didn't update sooner. This chapter was really hard to write because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story. So after several weeks of debating I decided to let you as the readers decide. I have written two versions of this chapter. I want you guys to vote on which you like better by leaving a review with either 5.1 or 5.2 Whichever gets the most votes will be the plot line I take. So please Enjoy!**

I awoke lying on my side wrapped in Caspian's arms. He couldn't go through with it and for that I was thankful. He was playing with my gentle curls so I knew he was awake. I yawned before looking up at him. Sun was shining through the balcony's open doors.

"Good morning." Caspian said to me and I couldn't help but look up at him and smile. "I'm so sorry for what I almost did to you last night." he said kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes snuggling closer to him "It's alright, because you stopped." I said breathing in. He continued messing with my hair as we lay there. His chest was smooth against my skin. I opened my eyes and began drawing designs on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked and I looked up at him before shrugging; when I did a small sting of pain hit at the center of my back where things had been worst. He laughed slightly kissing the top of my head "You are absolutely the oddest girl I've ever met."

I smiled up at him rising up from where I was and stretching. My wrappings stayed secure and it was only then I realized I had no others clothes on. Had I really slept practically naked while he had held me. I made sure the blanket was safely covering everything and let out a sigh of relief when I discovered it was.

Caspian must have noticed what I'd been doing and couldn't help but laugh "Of all things that is what you are worried about. Need I remind you I am the one who helps you wrap yourself?"

I shrugged offering him a smile before asking "Where is my nightgown?" I looked around but didn't see it anywhere.

"One of the maids came in and got it earlier this morning. The one you were supposed to wear is still in there." he said motioning to the restroom. "If you want I'll go get it."

"Please if you wouldn't mind." I responded and he got up to get it. I looked over at him for a moment and then back down blushing a deep red at the fact that he was naked. He found a pair of pants slipping them on before continuing to the restroom to get my gown.

When he got back he noticed the blush that still lingered on my cheeks and laughed "You are far too modest." he said handing the gown to me and walking out onto the balcony to allow me privacy. I stood up slipping it on before walking out to join him.

"I'm surprised you are still here. Don't you have meeting again?" I asked and he shook his head smiling down at me.

"It is my day off. The cook knows I like to take my meals in my room on my days off and that I don't like being disturbed. So you are just going to have to deal with me all day." Caspian said smiling down at me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Wow I don't know how I'll manage to survive a day with you." I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes and lowered his head kissing me gently.

"I'm not sure you know this but you look beautiful." he said as he pulled his head away staring out at the horizon. We stood there for a few minutes simply embracing one another's company. Someone bursting through the door to the bedroom interrupted that though. Caspian turned around looking with worry at the servant that had entered.

"What is it?" Caspian and I asked in unison.

"Professor Cornelius your highness. He's finally returned. Your uncle is speaking with him in the dining hall." with that the servant left and Caspian ran back inside pulling on a white shirt.

"Come, I want you to meet him." Caspian said grabbing my hand. I allowed myself to be pulled through the castle and to the dining hall. We stopped outside because we heard voices and originally didn't wish to interrupt.

"Professor you have been gone for some time. While you were gone we discovered Narnians had been hiding in the forest all this time. Somehow their kings and queens have returned as well. What exactly did you find while you were away?" Miraz asked harshly.

"My lord," Cornelius began, "I have found new information about the giants to the north. I have been studying them all this time and even took notes for you to indulge in." Cornelius responded. As I heard his voice for the first time it was exactly as I had thought it'd be: kind, elderly, and above all things knowledgeable.

Caspian squeezed my hand and pulled me along into the giant hall. Miraz looked from Caspian to me and then back. The professor turned around very surprised at my being there which he masked with his joy at seeing Caspian. Caspian released my hand as he hugged Cornelius rocking back and forth slightly.

"It has been so long since I have seen you." Cornelius said as their embrace broke apart. Caspian laughed smiling down at him. I noticed how short the professor was and simply knew he was not an ordinary man.

"It has only been a month Professor. Surely that wasn't as long as you think." Caspian said and Cornelius nodded before looking at me and gesturing to Caspian to introduce us.

"Oh right of course. Professor this is Susan the gentle queen of the Narnians. Susan this is my professor Cornelius. He taught me all the boringly necessary subjects though I did love astronomy."

Cornelius walked over hugging me which I also did, but couldn't help but wince as he gave me a light squeeze putting pressure to my back. The professor realized this and pulled away looking at Caspian.

Caspian had grabbed my hand once more giving it a light squeeze before looking at the professor "Her back is damaged at this exact point in time." Caspian explained and the professor eyed him.

"How did her back get so damaged that a gentle squeeze causes it that much pain?" he asked and turned when Miraz answered.

"She is a prisoner professor. Her back is damaged because it was so severely whipped." Miraz explained and the professor tensed up. "Unlike you and Caspian here, "Miraz said walking past him and right in front of me grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him."I do not see the need in showing compassion to this barbaric queen. Though rumors have been floating around that Caspian finally broke down and did what he should have the first night she stayed in his room."

I could feel the tension building in the air and noted how Caspian had tensed up at the mention of these rumors. "I was wrong about you Caspian. Perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought."

After that Miraz left patting Caspian's shoulder as he passed. "My Prince, "Cornelius began "I still have yet to unpack. Why don't we all go up to my study to speak further?" Caspian nodded and we followed him up to the library where Peter and I had found the journal.

The professor began putting away books and then turned to us looking from Caspian to me and then back over and over again. "Well which of you is going to tell me what he was talking about?"

Caspian rubbed the back of his neck before speaking "It was nothing professor. The rumors are not true so I see no reason to delve into them."

"Caspian I would rather know what rumors are not true. Upon entering the castle I heard many whispered conversations about you two. I heard that you were the one to whip her; I also heard rumors that you had forced yourself on her, and many other terrible things. I need to know why these rumors were ever created."

"Last night I lost my temper and almost did the ladder of those things you mentioned." Caspian said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the way he refused to say it. "And when it comes to the first rumor you mentioned well I know exactly why some may say it was I that whipped her."

I looked up at him curiously but his eyes were neither on me nor the professor. He was looking out the window. I tugged on his arm slightly and he turned to look at me "Why are they saying that?"

Caspian looked away from me once more looking instead at the professor whose expression remained passive. Caspian sighed before speaking once more "They are saying it because I was the one who administered the last of the whippings."

My eyes widened at him and I pulled my hand out of his only staring at him. The professor put a gentle hand on my shoulder still managing to keep a passive expression though it had flickered to disappointment when Caspian had spoken.

Caspian now turned to me his eyes were swimming with regret as they found mine "Please, do not look at me that way. I was following orders from my uncle. I would never harm you on my own accord you should know that by now."

"I can't be sure what I know when it comes to you." I said still staring at him. He looked away managing to mask his emotions before looking back at me.

"You should consider yourself lucky I spared you last night." Caspian said back harshly. The professor put a hand on his shoulder and Caspian looked down at him.

"My prince, you should not speak that way. You sound like your uncle." Cornelius said in a low voice.

Caspian stared at him for a moment looking slightly confused "I don't see what is wrong with that. My uncle has taught me many things about ruling as a true king while you were away."

Cornelius shook his head looking away from Caspian with a hurt expression plastered on his face. "If you do not see Miraz for what he is than I have failed you my prince."

Caspian looked hurt, guilty, and confused. "Professor why is it you hate my uncle the way you do?"

"He keeps things from you that would change the way you saw him Caspian." I said and he glanced over at me and then at the professor.

"She is right Caspian. There are many things you do not know about your uncle." Cornelius confirmed. I went to say something more but one of Miraz's guards appeared at the door.

"Your highness, the lords would like to request your presence at the meeting today." he said and Caspian nodded taking on his unreadable expression once more.

"Professor, seeing as I am needed elsewhere I must cut our reunion short for now. If you wouldn't mind making sure Susan gets back to my quarters alright I'd be very appreciative." Caspian said as the guard walked away.

"She'll get there though I may talk with her for a while longer if you do not mind your highness." Cornelius responded.

"I don't mind at all. It's good to have you back professor." Caspian said giving Cornelius a tight hug before turning to look at me. "We'll talk later yes?" he asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"I don't exactly get much say in what I do around here so is there a point in responding?" I said causing Caspian to merely shake his head before kissing me on the forehead.

"Something tells me you'll always be stubborn like this." Caspian said before leaving.

"Caspian is far better a man than you give him credit for. While he has done some monstrous things as of late he is not a monster himself." Cornelius said turning to me.

"I supposed, but honestly he holds Miraz on such a pedestal it's only a matter of time before he is a monster. " I replied taking a seat.

"I understand your frustration with him, and I truly hope you will get to see his better side as things go back to how they were. I had to leave for a while. I had hoped to only be gone for a month or so, but unfortunately it was nearly two years." Cornelius explained in an even tone that actually seemed to dissolve part of my anger.

"So then while you were gone Miraz found a way to put thoughts into Caspian's head that sort of canceled out every good thought he had. If that is why he is the way he is I am glad you have returned."

"Hopefully, we can reverse whatever Miraz has managed to convince Caspian of in my absence. However, I have many things I must do today so it should be best that I get you back to Caspian's room." Cornelius said offering me a hand. I took it and as we walked through the corridors there was an odd silence.

When we reached Caspian's room I quickly found the journal going back to Cornelius "I believe this belongs to you." He took the journal flipping through it before handing it back to me.

"I had hoped Caspian would find it and read the truth. I think it is best that you hold on to it for now. Have a nice day, My Queen." He said before walking away shutting the door behind himself. It was then I realized what he had called me. So he was on our side. That would definitely be beneficial for us in the long run.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it was kinda short. Don't forget to vote! This is 5.1**


	6. Chapter 5-2

**Alright here is the other plot choice. 5.2 Remember to vote on your favorite!**

I awoke to a room flooded with light. The curtains were already drawn back and the doors to the balcony were wide open. I was lying on my back which only had a minimally numbing pain to it that is until I moved. I groaned in pain as I sat up stretching. It had to be early morning because of the way the sky outside was tinted with so many different hues of orange red and gold.

I pulled the blanket off so that I would be able to get out of bed and gasped when I saw my completely bare legs. I searched the room briefly before finding the nightgown I had slipped on the night before. I felt a wave of tears forming in my eyes as last night's events played over in my mind.

The dinner, the way Caspian had angered at the very mention that he was weak, the way he had yelled at me for insulting his monster of an uncle, and finally the way he had taken from me something that would never be regained. I buried my face in my knees ignoring the protest my back gave at being stretched and began sobbing.

I know not where he actually came from, though I assume the balcony, but suddenly Caspian was seated beside me on the large bed just watching me. He tried to reach out to me but I cringed away. After several more attempts at holding me he settled on simply rubbing my arm gently.

When I had finally calmed down enough Caspian spoke causing a new wave of tears to form "I am truly sorry for what I did to you. If I could go back and undo it I would, but I can't. Please is there any way you could ever forgive me?"

"No," I said quietly at first before standing up angrily and saying loudly "I can't forgive you." I walked out onto the balcony where yesterday morning Caspian and I had stood in each other's arms and kissed. He'd been so sweet to me, how was it possible that the man from the yesterday morning and night were the same person?

A lone tear trailed down my cheek as I stared at the horizon. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me. The feeling of his bare skin on mine caused me to shiver before trying to shove away from him. He held onto me where I was though refusing to let go of me.

I managed to spin around so that I was facing him. He stared down at me with so many different emotions it was becoming difficult to distinguish them from one another. I tried to shove away from him once more, my hands now shoving against his chest. He had on a simple pair of tan pants and a loose white shirt. Upon my turning he pulled off the shirt sliding it onto me gently. I pushed my arms through the baggy sleeves and pulled it down the rest of the way. It fell to my mid-thigh which made me feel somewhat better.

"Thank you," I began gently before saying with far more aggression, "Now go ahead tell all those monsters your one of them." He looked away holding onto me gently still though it seemed his grip was loosening.

"I know I am a monster for what I did to you, but you have no right to refer to any of the Lords as monsters. They have done nothing but be lenient with you." Caspian said his voice raising as he spoke as well as his grip tightening.

"Lenient," I nearly yelled at him, "They have been cruel, rude, and complete arses!" I said trying to squirm free of his grip. His hands moved to my arms where he held me in place.

"They spared your life, did not oppose my wanting your wounds tended to, and allowed for you to eat more than scraps! You are ungrateful you barbarian harlot!" he yelled back.

I freed one of my hands and slapped him before yelling "Oh, so I suppose you think you were being kind to me as well don't you? You're worse than the rest of them! You were legitimately kind to me and then you went right around and hurt me far worse than anything they have done!"

"How dare you lay a hand on me? How dare you insult my uncle and the lords as well!" he yelled raising his own hand. This time he didn't stop though, and his hand landed hitting my cheekbone with such force I would have stumbled backwards had he not been holding onto me with his other arm.

I tried to regain my composure but found myself failing miserably. The fresh tears that sprang to my eyes were enough to make him release me and go back inside. I turned and stared out at the forest far below. Minutes later I heard the door to the bedchamber slam shut and knew Caspian had left. I collapsed to my knees sobbing.

"Peter, please hurry." I sobbed once more staring at the forest as if he would somehow magically appear on the edge ready to come save me. I stayed there on the balcony wearing only his shirt and sobbing for several hours. Eventually I managed to get to my feet though walking inside and curling up beneath the blankets where my sobs returned.

I somehow drifted to sleep. Though later I honestly wished I hadn't. The nightmares were so vivid it seemed they were actually happening.

"_Caspian, please you're a better man than him. Please don't be like Miraz." I begged him. His face though was twisted with rage. _

"_He is a great man. I strive only to be as great as him one day." He shouted grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head. Suddenly the walls twisted and changed to where we were no longer in the privacy of his bedchambers but now in the council room where the lords were all seated laughing and watching as Caspian ravaged my body._

I awoke screaming sitting upright and ignoring the protest from my back. He was there, as he always seemed to be when I awoke. His eyes were filled with concern though he did not come near to comfort me the way he usually did.

"Are you alright?" He asked staying where he was, seated at his desk. I wrapped myself farther in the blankets shaking my head slightly. "Well, do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" he asked now rising.

"No" I said flatly "I don't think that would be best." He walked cautiously around the side of the bed holding something small and black in his hand. As he grew nearer I noticed it was the Professor's journal.

"Please tell me when and where you got this then." He said sitting at the foot of the bed.

"The night we invaded the castle we came in through a window to what I assumed was his study. I took it then." I lied slightly. Caspian merely nodded thinking for a moment.

"Do you know whom it belonged to, other than the name written on it?" Caspian asked slowly flipping through it though obviously not really reading it.

"No, I understand he was your professor because he wrote of you very often, however I don't know more than that."

"He was my professor, and a very dear friend of mine. He used to always tell me the ancient Narnian tales when I was a boy. My uncle however found out not too long ago because of some servants who followed us one night and overheard. My uncle ordered him to death for his treason, but Professor Cornelius escaped in the middle of the night."

"I had no idea how seriously the tales of Narnians were taken around here." I said quietly and allowed myself a glance at Caspian. He had a pained expression as a single tear fell down his face. This I could not bear regardless of what he had done to me I was still the Gentle Queen after all. I turned to face him raising my hand to his cheek where the tear was trailing. I wiped it away gently.

As I went to pull my hand away his reached up holding it there. He allowed me to lower it though his hand still held mine. "Why," he asked getting a very confused look from me, "Why, after all I've done do you still show kindness to me?"

"It's in my nature to be kind Caspian. I couldn't be any other way, truly, if I tried." I explained simply. He looked away toward the door though I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. "Caspian, will you please tell me why it is you're crying?"

He looked back at me and sighed "I just, I read a few of the entries in here. All he wrote about was how I was going to be the greatest Telmarine king in our history. He spoke of how I had a kinder nature than was normal and I realized how I have completely and utterly let him down. I allowed my anger to twist my perspective so greatly I became the very thing he wanted me to save our people from."

"Caspian, you can still be the man your professor wanted you to be. I know you can." I said rubbing my thumb gently against the back of his hand.

"Do you really think that after everything I've done I can redeem myself?" he asked being very serious. I merely nodded and he sighed. "Go back to sleep, I think I'll read for a while." He said standing and walking back to his desk.

"Caspian," I began. He looked over at me and I knew I couldn't just ask him flat out not to read the journal. It was his professor not mine and I had already read it. "I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid my nightmare will return."

"It is nearly time for dinner I think. If you want I could find you a gown and we could go." He said setting the journal down.

"I suppose, that'd be better than trying to sleep. Though, you have to promise me something." I said now rising from the bed and walking over to meet him. "Please don't let them make you angry. I don't care what they say just please turn the other cheek."

He looked down at me for a moment before smiling slightly and wrapping an arm around me "I'll try to control my temper. So long as you control that tongue of yours." I nodded and he let go of me before walking out of the room to go find me a gown. I walked to the desk and grabbed the journal placing it beneath my pillow for the time being.

I then found myself pacing the room until he returned. He had a long gown that reached to the floor. It was light blue with long sleeves that were off the shoulders and had lace on the bottom. Caspian helped me into the gown making sure not to lace the back up too tightly.

I turned around once he had finished and he smiled down at me "You look beautiful." He said before walking to his wardrobe and changing into a pair of black pants and a light blue shirt with an amazingly detailed pattern on it.

"Shall we?" Caspian asked as he offered his arm to me. I took it and we walked down to the dining hall. All the lords and Miraz were seated as well as Prunaprismia. The room fell very close to silent as we took our seats.

"Caspian, I wasn't aware you would be joining us." Miraz said before taking a drink from his goblet.

"Well why wouldn't we?" Caspian asked as servants put plates, goblets, and silverware down for us. "After all I don't believe she's eaten yet today."

"Fair enough." Miraz responded before he began eating. Surprisingly enough not much was said during dinner. Slowly the lords began excusing themselves. Eventually Caspian stood addressing his uncle.

"I think we'll turn in for the night." He offered me his hand which I took. Miraz simply nodded before we left. When we reached his room there was a fresh nightgown for me at the end of the bed as well as a pair of pants for Caspian.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed the nightgown before turning to Caspian "Can you unlace my dress?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to me unlacing the gown. I then just let it fall off before quickly sliding my new nightgown on. When I turned around he had changed into his sleeping pants and was looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked grabbing the gown off the floor and laying across the foot of the bed.

"Professor Cornelius' journal," he responded before turning to me "It isn't where I left it." He shrugged before closing the distance between us. "Oh, well I can find it some other time. Are you tired?"

"I think so." I said allowing him to wrap his arms around me.

"Alright, well you can either go to sleep and I'll find something to do, or if you are still afraid your nightmare will come back I can lie down with you until you fall asleep." He said gently rubbing my back.

"I think the ladder would be a good idea." I said offering him a smile.

"Alright, that nightmare really shook you." He said before releasing me and walking around to his side of the bed. I walked to my side and crawled under the blankets beside him. I snuggled up against him and he put an arm around me stroking my hair.

"You have no idea." I said quietly. Within minutes I was asleep once more, my head still on his chest as his steady breathing slowed as he fell asleep as well.

**If you liked this one better than vote for it. This is 5.2! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lovelies you have been so very patient with me and for that you receive a Holiday present. I present to you Chapter six. Enjoy!**

Caspian never asked about the journal, which I kept beneath my pillow, in the months that followed. As they did Caspian slowly managed to prove himself to me. He never again laid a hand on me. In fact he was a perfect gentleman. We still argued, but he would either control his temper until the argument was settled or he would leave the room. Caspian also began taking me out of the castle on days he didn't have meetings.

We went horseback riding on some of the grounds available, small as they were. We visited the nearby villages and for the first time I was able to see the Telmarine families that were so deeply rooted now in Narnia. I couldn't imagine making all of them leave Narnia because of what their ancestors did. I had to get Peter to understand this as I did. I was planning on leaving tonight except for one little setback.

Caspian says he has a surprise for me. He has sent up an extravagant light blue gown with crystal beading that hides the whipping scars on my back. My hair is in gentle curls with the front pulled back. Sapphires are strung throughout my hair adding to the overall look.

The sun is finally setting when Caspian opens the door smiling at me. "Ready to go?" he asks and I nod taking the hand he has now offered me. Once I take his hand Caspian holds up a piece of cloth that matches my gown. "No peeking." He says as he ties it around my eyes blindfolding me.

I try to keep a map of where we go, but get so confused I stop trying. Suddenly, a cool breeze blows past us and I now realize we are outside. Slowly the smells and sounds tell me there is no possible way I've been here before. We come to a stop and Caspian releases my hand going to untie the blindfold.

Slowly the light hits my eyes and at first I squint before being able to take it all in. The red tinted sky was more vibrant than anywhere else in the castle. There was a small pond in the center of this area and surrounding it was hundreds of different colored flowers. Some were red, blue, yellow, orange, purple, you name a color and I'm sure there was a flower there that matched it.

"Caspian, where are we?" I asked turning back to him. He'd taken a seat on a stone bench nearby. He patted the seat beside him and I walked to sit with him.

"This was my mother's garden long ago. My father had it made as a wedding present to her. She would escape the pressures of palace life and come here to watch sunrise, or sunset. Sometimes though she merely needed to be surrounded by things other than stone. When she died no one bothered to really care for it as it should have been and it slowly began to die itself. Then Professor Cornelius brought me here. Naturally I've had it cared for since and it is now my escape from palace life."

"Caspian, it's beautiful. I don't know what else to say. Does your uncle know this place exists?" I asked knowing if he did I could never come here alone.

"He does, though let's not discuss my uncle tonight. It seems to always turn to an argument." This was true and so I didn't press the matter any further. "Come our dinner is just over there." He said pointing out a table I hadn't noticed before.

We ate quietly as the sun set slowly taking the night colder. Once the sun had dropped Caspian went briefly inside getting a torch and slowly lighting candles that had been placed among the garden. The lights danced across the pond and transformed the garden into a romantic Eden.

"Dance with me?" Caspian asked offering a hand.

"There isn't any music." I reminded him. He obviously expected this because he slowly smiled.

"We can pretend just this once." I offered a smile and my hand in response. The next thing I knew we were spinning around and around in such an intricate dance I could hardly keep up. Slowly Caspian came to a stop spinning me out once last time this time dipping me when I spun back in.

I stared up at him mesmerized by his eyes. The light showed the flecks of caramel in them the way he had shown me the wonderful things that existed among the Telmarines. Slowly he straightened up pulling me up as well. "Are you alright?" he asked brushing the hair that had fallen in my eyes away.

"Yes, I'm absolutely perfect." I responded still keeping my eyes on his. We stayed like that for mere moments though it was as though time itself no longer existed.

"Are you sure, you seem a tad dizzy? Perhaps we should sit." He said quietly. I shook my head still staring. My hand, with a mind of its own, brushed the hair back from his face trailing his jawline and neck far enough down to where it rested over his heart.

He lifted a hand gently stroking my face. My eyes closed and I leaned into his touch. His hand trailed down my neck to my shoulder and then down my arm until it was folded gently over the hand I had still pressed to his heart. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me with a cautious look.

I knew that look all too well. It was the look he now gave whenever he was unsure that he had made the right move. I took a step closer so our hearts were now close enough to tell they were beating as one. My eyes closed as his hand once more found my neck and my head tilted back slightly. Within moments his lips had found mine.

It was a slow and gentle kiss that made my heart feel light as a feather. Regardless of the months I'd spent hating this place and fearing those within, this one moment felt so perfect it couldn't be real. He allowed his lips to part from mine before resting his forehead on mine and staring once more into my eyes. Very little was said after that point. We went back to his room and to bed several hours and dances later. I slept soundly in his arms, without a nightmare to awaken me, for the first time in so many months.

The sun had yet to rise and for this I was thankful. I grabbed the professor's journal from beneath my pillow rushing to the balcony in search of a place he wouldn't find it. I couldn't see anything in the darkness so I returned to the room. I walked to the wardrobe finding it had very few pieces of clothing inside, mostly cloaks. I was about to close it once more when I saw the small line at the edge of the back of the wardrobe.

I pressed my hand gently to the back of the wardrobe and wasn't shocked at all when it budged revealing a secret passage. I glanced back to look at Caspian's sleeping form before stepping through the wardrobe and into the passage. I shut the back of the wardrobe still clutching the journal as I walked slowly down the dark staircase.

There were several other doors along the way though I stopped at none. I wanted to see exactly where the tunnel ended. When I reached the bottom of the staircase there was a very large wooden door with an actual handle. I grasped the handle pulling the door open as quietly as possible. I felt the cool night air hit my face before I even saw what was outside.

There was a very small bridge that led across the ravine and on the other side were the cliffs held the forest above. I looked up and saw the drawbridge nearly twenty feet above. I found myself taking the first careful step onto the bridge walking a few feet before looking back at the door. I could escape now and never again see these monsters.

I looked back at the journal in my hand and sighed speaking aloud to myself "He needs to see this. I can't leave, not yet." I turned around walking back to the large door and crossing the threshold back to my own imprisonment. I shut the door tightly behind myself before climbing up the stairs returning to the wooden door that was Caspian's wardrobe.

I poked my head into the wardrobe stepping into it. I then closed the back of the wardrobe behind myself and set the journal on the bottom of it in the back right corner. Finally I pushed gently on the door of the wardrobe and it opened slowly. Caspian lay where I left him still breathing evenly.

I closed the wardrobe behind myself and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was finally beginning to rise. I smiled looking at the forest. From somewhere near me I heard a quiet "Psst." I looked up to see a bird flying a few feet above my head.

"Tell the high king I have found a secret passage that leads out of the castle. Also tell all my siblings I love them." I instructed and the bird gave a slight nod before flying off toward the forest. The bird was a safe distance away before I heard him begin to rise.

Caspian slowly made his way to the balcony. I couldn't bear to look at him knowing Peter would surely want to take me from this place as soon as possible and there would be no possible way I could just up and leave Caspian now. He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt a tear come to my eye at the thought of having to choose between Caspian and my siblings.

"What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. I quickly wiped the tears away before turning my head to look at him and trying my hardest not to start sobbing and tell him everything.

"Nothing, well nothing new, don't worry yourself with it." I lied, resting the back of my head against him and closing my eyes.

"When will you finally be honest with me about what bothers you?" Caspian asked gently rubbing my arm with his thumb.

"Never," I replied jokingly. After several minutes without a response I began to fear that perhaps he hadn't realized it was a joke so I added on "just kidding. I don't know though."

"I was worried you might say that. Will you please just tell me though?" He asked craning his neck so he could see my face, he then added on "I hate seeing you cry."

Instantly my hand flew to my eyes. Surely enough fresh tears had come forth without my knowledge. "I just, can't tell you I'm sorry." He turned me around gently by the shoulders and tilted my head up by the chin so I was looking at him.

"You're thinking about them aren't you? Your siblings I mean. You always get such a distant look when you are." He guessed releasing my chin and straightening back up, looking out at the forest.

"It's, more than that Caspian. I just… I don't really know what to say." I said having to cut my thought short because new tears were making it difficult to speak.

"Then don't talk, just please listen to me. I understand how much you must miss them, and you must still feel like such a prisoner here. You deserve a better life than to be afraid to leave without an escort, and I am so sorry I can't give you that. Also, you are the most stubborn and sometimes impatient woman I've ever met, but you are also the most generous, kind, and beautiful one. I guess my babbling isn't making a great deal of sense. I, in the end all I really need you to know is I would never expect you to pick me over them, but the truth is I…"

I held my hand quickly to his lips the tears now falling down my cheeks "Don't say it. Please, I won't be able to handle it if you do." I said stepping around him and walking inside going to the bathing room and closing the door behind myself before collapsing into sobs on the cool stone floor.

"Susan, please tell me what's wrong. It's killing me to see you this way. Why won't you just tell me? Perhaps, I can make you feel better." Caspian said through the door. I hugged my knees closely to my chest. "Please Susan." He said one last time. I then heard him slide down the door with his back to it.

The door to the main room opened and I heard a brief muffled discussion. "Susan, I'm needed for a council meeting. Please, when I return, can we talk about this?" When I didn't respond I heard him sigh and then leave.

After several moments of sitting in silence I rose to my feet and went back into the bedroom. I rummaged through his desk until I was able to find a piece of parchment, quill, and ink. Slowly I took a deep breath before beginning to write.

_Dearest Caspian, _

_ I'm not sure I could ever say these things to you. I fear if I tried I'd never finish before tears would choke me. Firstly, know that with all of my heart I love you. Knowing that I hope you realize how completely difficult it shall be for me to leave you this way. I cannot stay here any longer. My siblings and my people need me. I've considered asking you to come with me so many times, but I realize I could never ask you to choose me over your people, your home, or even your family. I found the corridor in your wardrobe that leads out of the castle. That is how I am escaping. I hope we can be together again once more in the future._

_With all my love forever,_

_Susan, Queen of Narnia_

With tears in my eyes I folded the letter in half pressing my lips to it. I then went to the wardrobe hiding the letter with the journal. I couldn't escape now; I would wait until nightfall was there to cover me. A servant whose name I didn't know came it carrying a gold and red gown with sleeves that fell off my shoulders, sweetheart neckline, and high laced back. "Prince Caspian asked me to help you into this gown. He says he wants you to accompany him out for the day after his meeting." She informed me. I simply nodded and she helped me to get ready.

"Does it look alright?" I asked spinning around. She smiled and nodded before helping me to fix my hair. "The prince didn't tell you what we were going to be doing did he?"

"Actually he did, he asked me not to tell you though." She said with a smile before dropping her hands to her sides "Your hair is all done." I stood up and walked to the mirror. My hair was half up and came just below my shoulders due to the tight curls she had put it in. She had managed to string small red roses and some white flower she couldn't identify throughout her hair.

"This is beautiful, thank you so much." I said hugging her gently. She hugged me back, though she seemed slightly confused. After I'd released her she hurried around the room grabbing any clothes that were lying on the floor. She took the clothes out before returning and beginning to make the bed.

"I'll take care of that." I told her and she was hesitant so I added on "It's been too long since I've done it myself. Please let me." She smiled before leaving once more. This time she did not return. I sighed walking over and starting to make the bed. It had to have only been a minute or so after I'd finished when the door opened. I expected it to be either Caspian or another maid so I didn't bother looking up.

"My, my you do look stunning in red." Said a voice I had come to hate more than that of the White Witch's. I slowly looked up to see Miraz with an apple in hand leaning casually against the door.

"Can I help you with something my lord?" I asked straightening up the rest of the way. He pushed off the door standing at his full height. He was about Caspian's height, which meant he towered over my 5 feet 4 inches.

"Yes, you can in fact. When you first arrived here I warned you not to sway Caspian into thinking any differently than he was raised to. As of late however, during war meetings he has been going on about not ridding this place of the Narnians. In fact in the meeting this morning when one of the lords referred to your people as barbarians Caspian spoke very highly of how you are not and how he would not stand to hear them insult _your_ people that way. Now I warned you. You need to find a way to fix his thinking back to how it was within one week or else."

I had to swallow hard at this point in time to make it possible for me to speak, "Or else what, my lord?" I asked hesitantly. He crossed the room swiftly. I went to take a step back, but he was much too quick in grabbing my upper arm tightly and holding me in place.

"Or else, Caspian will not be in charge of you any longer, and you shall be a true war_ prize_ as you should have been this entire time rather than Caspian's pet." He whispered dangerously in my ear. He then released my arm which had bruises forming. With one last look in my direction he made his way back to the door. Just before he grasped the handle someone from outside opened it.

Once opened the door revealed Caspian speaking to the maid whom had helped me get ready. The maid fell silent as she noticed Miraz and naturally Caspian turned his head to see what she was now staring at. Caspian's eyes then widened in surprise. "Uncle, what are you doing up here?" he asked curiously looking past Miraz to me. I offered him a slight smile and stayed where I was, though all I wanted to do was run to him and hide myself in his arms.

"I was having a brief discussion with the Narnian." Miraz said before stepping out into the hallway. The maid bowed her head when he passed. Caspian watched his uncle walk down the hall before turning to the maid.

"We'll have to finish this conversation later." Caspian said to her. She simply nodded before walking off down the hall. Caspian entered the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Caspian walked to me wrapping his arms around me. "What did he speak with you about?"

"Nothing," I lied. I wouldn't let him know about Miraz's threat. Caspian simply shook his head.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have looked petrified by fear when I got here. Now tell me, and this time you don't get the choice to lie and pretend everything is perfect like last time."

"You know how his mere presence terrifies me. It's really nothing at all." I said laying my head on his chest. He sighed gently stroking the back of my hair.

"Susan, I love you so much. Earlier you for some reason wouldn't let me tell you that. Every single tear I've seen you shed has caused a new needle to pierce my heart. When you're scared I am so worried and protective. Whenever I am away from you all I think of is you. You must know that the way you keep everything bottled up worries me so."

I knew the tears that were coming would choke me if I tried to say too much so I simply replied with, "I know I love you too."

"Then why are you crying this way? Are these tears of joy or are you keeping yet another thing from me?" He asked his voice rising slightly. All I could do was shake my head as the tears slowly continued falling down my face. He held me tighter whispering softly "I'm sorry." Over and over.

Once my tears had finally subsided I pulled away from him staring up into his eyes. He offered me a polite smile which I returned. "Why did you want me to be so dressed up tonight?" I asked as he pulled away and spun me in a circle.

"We are going to attend a ball tonight." He said with a broad grin on his face. My eyes must have widened for he began laughing. "In fact we're probably going to be late at this rate. It's nearly sunset. I need to get changed and then we can go down alright?" I nodded, and he released my hand which he had been holding. He found himself an outfit and went into the restroom to change.

I walked out on the balcony and stared down at the forest, unsure of how I would leave. If I hadn't been watching so closely I would have completely missed the movement along the edge of the forest. I squinted watching the two figures. I wouldn't be sure at such a distance as I was, but it looked like two humans. They slowly stepped farther from the woods showing they were in fact human boys. It was only then that the realization hit me the boys were my brothers.

"I knew you'd be out here." Caspian said as he walked out onto the balcony. I knew he would realize who they were if he saw them so I quickly turned around smiling as I closed the distance between us and stood on my toes to kiss him. Once our lips had parted his eyes met mine.

"Shall we, I'd hate to make you any later than we already are." I said taking his arm and steering him away from the balcony.

"We shall." He said pulling out two masks from behind his back. I took the mask he offered me slipping it on quickly. He smiled putting his own mask on and we walked down to a part of the castle I had yet to go in. When the doors to the ballroom opened my breath was taken away. Even now I'm not sure how to describe the beauties that lingered in the room.

Caspian smiled beside me as he watched my expression change to that of sheer awe. "Care to dance?" Caspian asked and I sampling nodded. He led me out to the dance floor and though the setting was so very different the same feeling began to rise in me as from the night before. Everything and everyone else seemed to disappear. It was only Caspian and me. When we came to a stop in our complicated dance Caspian's eyes momentarily shifted from mine to something else in the room.

I turned my head to look at what he was, but the music had started once more and he was already beginning to twirl me farther and farther from whatever he had seen. Once the music had ceased Miraz tapped Caspian's shoulder "May I cut in?" he asked and hesitantly Caspian nodded releasing me.

Dancing with Miraz was perhaps as terrifying and gut wrenching as dancing with Caspian had been romantic and breathtaking. We danced in silence, and though I had always thought the threats Miraz offered were the most terrible things I'd ever experienced this silence was worse. The fear continued to slowly build up in me until I felt ready to scream. Suddenly the music had stopped and Miraz was releasing my hand.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and quickly searched the crowd for Caspian. He was dancing gracefully with his aunt and they seemed to be having a calm conversation. I smiled walking across the ballroom to an open door that leads to a balcony. I made sure no one else was on the balcony before walking out onto it.

I leaned casually on the railing breathing in the cold night air for some time before a gentle hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned around quickly slightly startled. I gasped as I took in the pale face and eyes I knew as well as my own. "Edmund." I whispered. He had grown so much already. He had to be nearly Peter's height now. He was dressed well enough to fit in with the crowd and had a mask covering most of his face. He smiled hugging me tightly.

"Peter and I figured I'd be able to fit in better than he would. After all he is blonde. He's waiting in the Prince's chamber with your bow and arrows or at least he should be. He went to find them while I came to get you. Come on its time you got out of here." Edmund explained grabbing my hand.

"How are we going to leave unnoticed?" I asked quietly looking over his shoulder to be sure no one was listening in. Edmund smiled and gave a low whistle. A griffin flew from somewhere in the ravine up to just below the balcony.

"The prince's balcony doors happen to be open. We'll ride up to them so you can get the rest of what you need and then we'll take the secret passages out." Edmund explained checking over his shoulder before jumping over the balcony onto the griffin's back. I climbed onto the railing and Edmund helped me lower myself onto the griffin in front of himself.

Within moments we were flying upward at such great speeds I felt as though I would fall had Edmund not been holding onto me. When we reached the proper balcony Peter was waiting for us with my bow and arrows. "Susan." He said smiling from ear to ear. "Well hurry up you two." he said walking inside to the wardrobe.

I followed Peter grabbing one of Caspian's cloaks that was hanging in the wardrobe. I grabbed the journal and my letter setting them on Caspian's pillow. I then turned to look at my brothers who both had confused expressions. "The journal and a note explaining why I didn't show it to him sooner." I explained lying though about what the note said.

Peter nodded turning back to the wardrobe and beginning to walk through. Edmund waited for me to go before him. I stopped once we were on the other side of the door and whispered under my breath "Until we meet again my love."

**Well what did you think? Reviews are better than goodbyes.**


	8. Chapter 7

**All right lovelies, firstly I would like to say thank you for being so incredibly patient. Secondly I wanted to clarify that in Ch. 5.2 (the chapter that was chosen as the actual plot) when Susan lets Caspian comfort her and hold her after doing such a terrible thing it was because she didn't want him to read the Professor's journal and knew it would distract him. She wasn't actually trusting him again. That said here is chapter seven! I own nothing...still. **

We walked to the bridge in silence and then through a series of caves until we finally reached the opening. "Once we get to the woods there are some centaurs waiting to get us back to camp." Peter informed me. When we reached the spot from which I had seen them step out earlier that day I couldn't help but look up at the balcony I knew was his. He had a lamp in hand as well as a piece of parchment I assumed was my letter. I saw his head lift and knew he saw us though he did not move.

"Su come on." Edmund who had now passed me said. I sighed and followed them to where the centaurs were waiting patiently. I allowed Peter to help lift me onto the one I was to ride and practically zoned out the rest of the way there.

When we reached the new base I wasn't surprised to find it was not the How. It was a series of tunnels beneath the forest that connected all the Narnians' homes. Peter led me through the tunnels until we came to a rather small chamber. It had two small beds. Lucy was fast asleep in the bed that was farther away from the entrance. "You and Lu get to share a room. Maybe now she'll stop crawling into my bed late at night." Peter said before offering me a smile "Get some sleep Su." He said hugging me tightly and kissing my forehead.

"It's good to have you back." Edmund said hugging me before following Peter out of the chamber. There was a single light coming from a small candle sitting on a shelf that had been carved out in the wall. I sighed walking over to the bed that was for me sitting on it and pulling off my shoes. I then stood only momentarily to switch which bed I was on. I sat beside Lucy gently stroking her hair as she slept.

After a few minutes her eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at me, "You're back." She said quietly wrapping her arms around my waist. "I was so scared I'd never see you again." She whispered and I found myself only able to shush her calmingly as she began to cry. I couldn't help but cry with her. It was true I had missed them more than anything else, but seeing him there on his balcony, knowing the pain I must have caused him, some part of me wanted to go back.

After half an hour or so Lucy's breathing had returned to the calm steady breathing I knew meant she was asleep. I gently laid her back down and went to my own bed. My nightgown from the How had been moved to this new place and was folded at the foot of the bed. I changed quickly folding up the gown I'd been wearing and putting it at the foot where the nightgown had been. Then I laid down closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I might as well have slept for weeks. Nothing seemed real for nearly three weeks, and I was little help in planning the battle strategy.

_There was a battle going on around me. We were in a great open field. Telmarines were marching in their uniform way, while the Narnians fought in far more unorganized ways. "Susan." I heard him say and I immediately spun around running to my beloved prince. I was perhaps ten feet away when a sword swung at him. I stopped dead in my path as Caspian dodged drawing his own sword. The blonde hair alone gave away that it was my brother whom had attacked him. _

"_Stay away from my sister." I heard Peter shout angrily swinging very obviously to kill. Caspian dodged obviously not wanting to fight him._

"_Please, what have I done that makes you hate me so?" Caspian asked once more dodging a strike._

"_You didn't honestly just ask that did you?" Peter asked angrily "For one, you are a Telmarine. Two, we know what you specifically did to her while she was locked in that hell hole you call a castle. Three, you came here with your people. We know where your allegiance lies." Peter said still swinging._

"_I am not here with my people. I came because I want to help you, and because I love her." Caspian said jerking his head in my direction while still keeping his eyes on Peter. "I know what I did was wrong, but I am a changed man. She can even vouch for that fact."_

"_Don't bring my sister into this!" Peter shouted his strikes becoming more and more aggressive. "You don't know what love even is!" Peter had Caspian slowly backing up now. I could see he was going to trip over the bodies before either of them did. _

"_Caspian, look out!" I yelled. He glanced at me for a moment before tripping his sword falling from his reach. Peter smirked raising his sword to make the final blow. I ran for them, but was too slow._

"No!" I screamed sitting up in bed. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were all around me. Edmund was the closest. He had a hand on my shoulder and a worried look on his face.

"Su, are you alright?" Peter asked giving me the same look Edmund was.

"Just perfect." I said climbing out of bed. I walked to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, going through the gowns until I recognized one that was mine. I grabbed it and spun around to see they had left the room. I stood there in the silence for a moment before sighing and changing. I pulled my hair half back before leaving the room. I needed to be truly alone, somewhere with fresh air.

As I left the room I realized I should probably bring my bow and arrows, so naturally I went back for it. I slipped the quiver of arrows over my shoulder and tried to remember how to get out of the labyrinth of tunnels. After wandering for nearly an hour I found my siblings. "Susan so glad you finally decided to join us." Peter said scooting over so I could sit.

I shook my head at him "I actually was trying to find my way out of here. I need some fresh air." I said and Edmund got up silencing whatever rebuttal Peter was about to give.

"We all get it Su. You've been locked up for a while I'm sure you want a little time for yourself. I'll show you the way out." Edmund said before grabbing my hand and tugging me toward the exit. He led me through the caves with ease until we came to a staircase. "Just up these stairs and you'll find door that lets you out. Be careful, and don't get lost."

"Thank you Edmund." I said giving him a quick hug and rushing up the stairs. The moment the door opened I took off in a sprint. After being cooped up for so long all I wanted was to feel the sand beneath my toes and that was exactly what I'd get. After having run for only a few minutes I felt the heel on my right shoe catch on a tree branch. I fell feeling my ankle twist in a way it wasn't supposed to.

"Dammit!" I yelled rolling over and clutching my ankle. Within moments my ankle was bruised and swollen. "This is at least sprained." I said to myself, slowly trying to stand up. I managed to balance my weight so that I could stand, but when I tried to take a step the pain was too great for me to endure and I sat down once more.

The tears came to my eyes in a flood pouring down my cheeks. I looked around to see the quiver had stayed on my back, but the arrows had scattered around and the bow had been flung from my hand when I fell. I grabbed the branch of a tree near me and used it to pull myself up. I slowly moved around picking up the arrows and putting them in my quiver. All the while I had to grit my teeth and hold onto tree branches for support.

Once I had my bow again I sat with my back against a tall oak tree. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and took several deep breaths before laying my head against the tree and closing my eyes. Within minutes I was asleep. I awoke to the snap of a twig several feet away.

Instinctively I jumped to my feet holding back a cry of pain as the pressure hit my ankle. I forced myself to ignore it and began scaling the tree I had been sleeping under moments earlier. I climbed as high as I could before pulling out my bow and an arrow, readying it. I waited silently for the source of the noise to break through the bushes, but it never did. I waited for practically an hour.

Night was coming quickly and I needed to return to the hideout before it did. I walked slowly for nearly an hour before I reached the entrance to our hideout. I checked to be sure I wasn't being followed before I opened the hatch and began walking down the staircase.

I had just reached the bottom when Edmund saw me "Susan good you found your way back." He said before noticing my ankle. "What happened are you alright?" He said helping me to a nearby room with a chair.

"I tripped and I think I sprained it." I said as he inspected my ankle.

"Wait here, I'm going to go find a bandage to wrap that with." He said before running off. I sat there silently. The longer I sat there the louder the silence became. When Edmund finally returned I looked up at him curiously "Where is everyone?"

"Peter's holding a war meeting in the largest room in the caverns. It's quite a ways off from here." He replied wrapping up my ankle tightly.

"If that's the case you should help me get there. I need to know what we're doing just as much as everyone else does." I replied standing up cautiously.

"You really shouldn't be walking on that ankle Susan." He said wrapping an arm around me.

"Once we get to the war room I'll sit down, but first you have to get me there." As I said this voices coming in our direction sounded.

"I guess the meeting is over." Edmund said convincing me to sit once more. "I'll go get Peter and Lucy. Stay here until I get back." I sighed as he left but stayed there nonetheless.

I heard bits and pieces of conversation as different creatures passed by paying me little attention on their way to the dining hall. Certain phrases stuck out to me more than others:

"Locked up in his room…"

"Real effect on him…"

"Can't even stand himself let alone his uncle…"

When Peter, Edmund, and Lucy finally reached me I had a decent idea of what everyone was talking about. "Peter, what was discussed at the war meeting?" I asked immediately before he had a chance to ask about the ankle.

"Well, strategies for one, whether or not the Telmarines know where we are, and scout reports mostly." He replied stopping a few feet away from me while Lucy sat in front of me.

"Scout reports, well what did the reports say?" I asked watching how he nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Obviously you overheard talk so there's no real point in avoiding the conversation. It seems the journal and the note you left had quite the impact on Prince Caspian. He locked himself in his room and will see and speak to no one. He even barricaded the secret passage to his room. We believe this could be a good thing for us."

I sat in silence as I slowly processed his words, "If he won't see or speak to any of them why were you planning on not telling me? I could talk to him. He would listen to me." I said in a rush. They all looked at me and then at each other.

"Lucy why don't you go find Reepicheep and the DLF." Peter suggested. She gave him a look of annoyance, but as she was told regardless.

"Susan, I don't think you should be the one to talk to him. You're injured, and well while yes you know him the best that's what we're afraid of." Edmund said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at Edmund with a fairly hurt expression.

"What Ed means is that, well, you spent a lot of time with him. We're afraid that perhaps you might have developed a soft spot for him. If you went to talk to him and he said he wouldn't join us and attacked you I don't think you'd fight back."

"That's insane! Caspian and I fought all the time while I was there!" I exclaimed looking between the two of them. They exchanged a look and Peter nodded to Edmund to speak instead of himself.

"Caspian… Susan do you hear yourself." Edmund began cautiously just to be cut off by Peter.

"Susan you were his prisoner! When did the two of you get on a first name basis? Honestly, are you so naïve that you don't realize how he has manipulated you? He could kill you without a second thought, but you couldn't hurt him if your life depended on it!" Peter exploded.

"He couldn't ever hurt me Peter! He lo-" I cut off as soon as the phrase began to come out. My hand flew to my mouth.

"He what?" Peter asked the anger still sitting behind his eyes ready to erupt again.

"Nothing, I… it's nothing." I responded looking at my feet.

"You were about to say he loves you, weren't you?" Peter accused.

"No, I most certainly was not." I defended poorly. I knew he would see right past my lies, after all he'd known me longer than anyone else here.

"Susan, we all know what you were about to say. The real question lingering, however, is what are your feelings toward him? Do you love him even though he is a telmarine?" Edmund asked calmly. He always could stay calm when the rest of us lost our cool.

"I…I just don't want him to get hurt." I said slowly looking only at Edmund. Peter sighed heavily getting me to look at him. "Caspian's professor had to flee the castle for his life. What if Caspian doesn't get the chance? He may have done terrible things in the past, but the kindness he showed me outweighs the cruelty."

"Susan, I get that you're worried about him, and I don't want to know what you mean by terrible things, but it just isn't a good idea to bring him here. Not yet anyway." Ed said slowly. I glared at him and then at Peter who was grinning victoriously. I stood, ignoring the pain that shot through my ankle, and shoved past them both toward my room. All I could do now was pray that Aslan watch over him.

**Opinions? Suggestions? Reviews are better than missing Caspian! XD**


End file.
